In recent years, documents such as tax-related and financial documents which private companies are required to archive have been legally allowed to be stored in electric files. Furthermore, image data produced by scanning an original document by a scanner is also accepted as the original, if the produced image data satisfies a resolution and a gradation more than predetermined standard. This trend is expected to reduce the cost required for archiving paper documents.
Japanese Patent Publication H01-316783 discloses an image processing device which converts the image data obtained by scanning an original document into another format if the image data matches one of the bank bills and the securities which have been stored in the image processing device. In other words, if the original document is scanned with the scanning conditions which do not support the bank bills and/or the securities, this method can prevent the bank bills and the securities from being forged.
However, a user sometimes erroneously scans the original document with an inappropriate scanning conditions such as a resolution and gradation to produce image data. In this case, the user does not notice the mistake at that time, but the user finds out the mistake when the user tries to use the image data.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an image scanning device which scans a specific document with a specific condition which is appropriate for the specific document.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an image scanning device which reduces an erroneous scanning condition for scanning the original document.